


Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol's Marvelous First Time

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Taking place in my series Peace in Our Time written in collaboration with MarvelMaster616. It centers around Logan's first time with Carol Danvers, in a bar bathroom.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan, Wolverine/Captain Marvel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol's Marvelous First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelMaster616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/gifts), [Flashraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashraven/gifts).



> This is another cut scene from MarvelMaster616 and I's ongoing series Peace in Our Time. As you can expect, it's another sexy one, this time focusing around Carol Danvers and Logan Howlett. They have their first sexual experience in a rather unconventional space involving one thing they share in common: a love for beer.
> 
> WARNING: this cut scene does contain graphic sexual content, so discretion is advised. If you aren't of age, do not read it. 
> 
> Also, I do not own any of the characters. They are property of Disney, Marvel, and FOX, so do not sue. This is simply fan work.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you all left feedback through reviews, and if you went to read the main story of Peace in Our Time on Fanfiction.net. If you have any requests, ask and you may shall receive. 
> 
> DC-MarvelGirl 1997

**Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol’s Marvelous First Time (takes place before issue 1)**

Logan Howlett never thought he’d be deserving to be granted a second chance. More often than not, monsters like him weren’t given a second chance at anything. If it hadn’t been for Alpha Flight and Charles Xavier, he wouldn’t have the life he had. 

He had no memory of his past. All he knew was what Alpha Flight told him. When he’d arrived at their facility, he broke free, and stabbed James McDonald-Hudson severely when the Alpha Flight members tried restraining him.

Since then, Logan was known for having an attitude problem. He didn’t play well with the other members. The only ones he got along with in any capacity were James and John Proudstar, Heather Hudson, and Carol Danvers. 

The reason why he got along with Carol was because he was her boyfriend. 

But how they got together, neither Carol nor Logan understood. They were both jaded soldiers with drinking problems and attitude problems. They weren’t the most open people. Yet, they managed to somehow relax one another in ways no one understood. It could have been out of pure convenience, but Logan and Carol were content with where they were.

‘God only knows why we made out after that mission,’ thought Logan as he and Carol shared a beer at their usual bar. They were both drinking huge cans of Folsters, which was Carol’s favorite. 

Watching Carol chug down a can of the Australian beer continued to be the sexiest thing he could witness. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a United States Air Force t-shirt and tight jeans. She had little to no makeup on, but her blue eyes were bright. She leaned into Logan’s arm, grinning widely as they shared a deep kiss. 

Tasting the beer on Carol’s lips was something intoxicating for Logan as he gave her a wolfish grin. 

“Fuck, Danvers,” he said to her. “Yer on top of yer game, doll.” 

“Always,” smirked Carol as she set her can of beer down. 

“Though this beer is shit. Next time buy the good stuff,” Logan said. 

“Well that’s just too bad,” Carol said, leaning over and kissing Logan intoxicatingly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, grabbing him by the back of his head to make way for the passion. 

Logan’s tongue went to meet Carol’s as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

This being their fourth date they’ve shared, they knew they were moving fast. But with Carol, you had to be a special man to keep up with her. The fact that Logan could, it spoke volumes for their relationship. 

Carol practically fell off the bar stool as she kicked it away, letting passion take over as her legs wrapped around Logan’s waist. She didn’t care if they were in a bar, of all places. All she knew was that she wanted this man. She wanted to embrace him in the most special way. 

“Logan,” she whispered huskily. “I don’t have to be a mind reader. You and I both want this.”

“I do, Danvers,” Logan growled, kissing her again. “Fuck, I do.”

“Then let’s do this now,” Carol whispered.

“Here?” As much as it excited him, Logan wasn’t sure about them having sex with one another in the middle of the bar. 

“No. Bathroom,” purred Carol.

“I can manage that.” Logan proceeded to carry Carol away from the bar to where the restrooms were. 

They were throwing caution out the window. Given their line of work, they were cautious all the time. Now was the time for them to not be careful. They were fueled by pure passion and ecstasy driving their sexual desires. All they knew was they wanted each other. And nothing was going to stand in their way, even a public bathroom. 

The whole journey there, Logan made sure to kiss Carol fervently. Carol reciprocated the gesture as she tightened her arms around his neck. Logan kicked the door open, leading her inside to begin their love making. 

Once in the bathroom, Logan carried Carol to a stall and slammed the stall door shut, locking it. He deposited her on the floor, propping her up against the toilet. With that, he climbed over her womanly body and began to kiss her fervently. Their breath tasted like beer, but they couldn’t care less. 

Carol responded to the kiss willingly, smashing her lips against her lover’s. Blissful, pleasurable moans escaped the pair as Logan felt Carol up over her clothes. As this occurred, he grabbed her shirt and yanked it off over her head, to reveal her bra. Carol worked to remove the undergarment, causing her breasts to spill out before she grabbed Logan’s shirt, pulling it off fiercely. It revealed his hairy chest, and his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Leaning her head against the toilet, she let out a pleasurable purr as Logan leaned down to kiss her neck and collarbone. His hands expertly worked to grab her breasts, rubbing them to get her aroused. 

“ _Oh . . . Ohhh_ Logan!” Carol gasped. “How . . . How are you so . . . good at this?” 

“Don’t know. Last I checked, I don’t remember shit,” grunted Logan, trailing kisses down Carol’s collarbone to her breasts. 

“You’ll remember this,” Carol purred. 

“Damn straight,” Logan said huskily, continuing to kiss her chest. 

Feeling the stubble of his shaven beard caused passionate moans to escape his lover. As he teased her breasts, his hands went down to her pants, yanking the jeans down and depositing them. Carol kicked off her shoes as she felt her panties growing moist with arousal. 

“Ugggh . . . L-Logan! Panties . . .!” Carol gasped, feeling the moistness of her vagina. 

Logan grinned as he grabbed the sides of Carol’s thong underwear, pulling them down as he felt up her athletic legs. He proceeded to trail his tongue up her thighs until he reached Carol’s pussy. His tongue found its way into the inner depths of Carol’s vagina as moans erected from his lover. He ate Carol’s pussy, wetting it and exciting it as Carol purred in pleasure. She moved her legs until they were in a V, allowing Logan to go even deeper. Logan grasped her hips in his hands as he licked her swollen clitoris, pleasuring her. Carol leaned her head back further against the toilet, gasping loudly. 

She allowed Logan to explore all the different aspects of her womanly body. His hands continued rubbing her breasts as she grasped his shoulders, closing her eyes in lustful bliss. She could hardly believe her boyfriend was orally pleasuring her, in a bathroom stall of all places. Carol had had her fair share of lovers. But none of them ever pleasured her quite like this. The way Logan was being so _assertive_ and _masculine,_ taking charge, proved he was more than capable of giving Carol what she desired. 

After about fifteen minutes of eating Carol’s pussy, Logan rose up as he felt his pants growing tighter. Carol smirked, just as assertively grabbing his jeans and yanking them down with his boxers. Her hands found their way to his ass, causing Logan to moan blissfully. 

“Thought it was fair I be good to you,” purred Carol, noticing Logan’s bulging dick. 

Logan grinned his wolfish, grizzly grin as he said, “Ready, Danvers?”

“Yes . . . _now,_ we fuck,” Carol moaned. “Fuck me, Logan! Fuck me hard!”

Logan chuckled, rising until he was over Carol’s wet, swollen pussy. With that, he thrust his penis into her vagina, igniting a blissful moan from Carol as he thrust himself in and out. Their hips bucked up and down as Logan pounded into Carol like a wolf attacking its prey. As he did this, his hands grasped her breasts, massaging them with powerful hands as Carol gasped. This blissful sensation of naked flesh slapping into one another continued for a total of ten minutes, until Carol felt she was reaching her orgasm. 

“Oh . . . _Ohhh_ fuck Logan! So . . . so tight,” she moaned out in ecstasy, but Logan drowned her blissful cries with a passionate kiss. 

Feeling his powerful, masculine strength plunging into her inner depths made Carol feel so many passionate sensations she’d never felt with any other man. Her tongue plunged into Logan’s mouth as he continued to fuck her on the bathroom floor. Neither cared that the floors were filthy. All they cared about was the moment they were sharing as Logan’s penis stayed deep in her vagina. Carol’s hands moved to cup Logan’s ass cheeks, causing sensual moans to escape her lover as they kissed deeply. Before they knew it, Logan was pulling out of Carol’s wet inner folds and they were changing positions, to where Logan was resting his back against the toilet and Carol was over him upside down, her naked body nearly collapsing over him as she moved to suck at his dick. This allowed Logan to eat her pussy once more. This gesture caused erotic moans to escape the lovers as Carol’s tongue worked at Logan’s bulging penis. Her hands moved to touch Logan’s legs, marveling at the feeling of the hairy skin. 

Carol licked Logan’s penis as he licked her pussy, relishing in the sensation of Logan’s dick deep inside her mouth. She went even deeper, sucking hard as she closed her eyes. She marveled at the feeling of Logan sucking her vagina, wetting it and making it swollen. Carol then pushed her hands up against the floor, sucking in her stomach so she was in a small handstand position, allowing her to continue eating Logan’s dick, and Logan to continue licking and sucking her pussy. 

Before they knew it, both were reaching another orgasm as Carol climbed off Logan in the confined space. She landed on all fours as Logan positioned himself behind her. 

“Fuck me . . . again,” gasped Carol as Logan grabbed her hips. 

“Yes, darlin’,” Logan growled. He rose until his erect penis was against Carol’s butt cheek, and he thrust himself into her pussy from behind. As he did this, his hands moved to her breasts once more, massaging them as Carol purred contentedly. 

“God . . . Logan you’re-you’re so . . . so _assertive._ So _strong!”_ Carol moaned.

“Ya told me . . . during our first date that ya like yer men to be _assertive,”_ Logan groaned, basking in the lustful pleasure as he fucked his girlfriend. 

“Ohhhhh yeah, I do,” moaned Carol. 

“Well, let me be good to you, darlin’,” Logan grinned, continuing to thrust his pelvis in and out of her wet inner folds. He reached his hand underneath and teased Carol’s pussy, evoking another purr of pleasure from his love.

Carol’s hips bucked back and forth as her palms rested on the tile floor. The dirty tile floor of the bathroom was cold, but with Logan, he was making her feel warm. Neither cared that they’d just had probably too much to drink. All that mattered was the moment of passion. Logan thrust in and out until they reached their climax once more. 

“OH GOD LOGAN!” cried Carol. “I-I’M GONNA . . . OH _FUCK!”_

With one final thrust, Logan and Carol embraced the orgasm, blissful, pleasurable moans escaping them as Logan continued rubbing her breasts. 

“I can’t . . . believe . . . we’re fucking . . . in a bathroom stall,” Logan panted in between gasps for air. His hands moved back to her hips, digging into them as their orgasm ended. However, Carol being the assertive, tough woman she was, wasn’t ready for the moment to end. 

“My turn,” she purred. 

“What do ya have in mind?” Logan asked her. 

“You’ll see Wolverine,” Carol whispered as she turned around. 

She shoved Logan against the toilet once more as she kissed him deeply, shoving her tongue deep into his throat. Logan reciprocated as he felt Carol’s hands stroking his chest expertly. Her tongue then worked it’s way down his chest before making its way up to his collarbone. Grasping Logan’s shoulders, Carol positioned herself so that she was in between her lover’s legs. Logan made it easier by pushing his hips up, rubbing her breasts with powerful hands.

“Now, here’s what I’m going to do, _Wolverine._ I’m gonna ride your dick!” Carol hissed. 

“Sounds . . . like a good plan. I like it,” Logan chuckled as Carol stayed positioned over his penis. 

She then thrust her hips into his lower depths, erecting a gasp from Logan. She moved her body expertly as she went in and out of his dick, riding him like a horse. It evoked a moan from her lover as she moved her body like a sex goddess, leaning down and kissing him deeply, biting his lower lip before she thrust one last time. It evoked yet another orgasm from Logan as his feet slammed into the tile floor. 

“Oh _fuck_. . . Carol!” he roared. 

“I feel you . . . so-so deep!” moaned Carol. “Question is, can you take more?”

“I’ve got the healing factor, darlin’. I can take the pain!” Logan grinned madly as Carol continued thrusting deeply into his dick, until they finally reached their climax. Blissful moans escaped the lovers as Carol took control, leaning over and shoving her tongue down Logan’s throat. 

‘Oh . . . Oh yeah!’ Carol thought. ‘This is _my_ idea of hot sex!’ 

It ended with Carol collapsing onto Logan’s bare chest, both panting for breath. Logan pulled Carol close, kissing the top of her head.

“That was . . .” he began to say. 

“Marvelous?” purred Carol, kissing him on the lips. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s the word. Quite fitting coming from _Ms._ Marvel,” Logan said, smirking. 

Carol laughed lightly. “This wasn’t quite how I pictured us having our first time. But I wouldn’t change it for anything.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Logan said to her, smiling. 

It wasn’t quite how either of them pictured it, fucking in a bar bathroom. However, the moment had been so perfect, neither would take it back. Laying there, naked on the floor, the two basked in the aftermath, feeling nothing but bliss. 

For a couple of screw-ups with messed up pasts, Logan and Carol couldn’t help but feel as though this were right. 

“We are quite the pair, Danvers,” Logan told her. 

Carol smiled, nuzzling Logan’s face. “Love you,” she murmured. 

“Love ya too, darlin’,” Logan whispered.


End file.
